Who he used to be
by twilightrocks100
Summary: Ichigo act's different every year during his mother death date. what do some worried friends plan to do and what might they find out because of what they plan. There is slash, who will Ichigo fall in love with. I deleted it because of some problems and now it's back with chapter 1-8 edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this chapter is edited, i changed a few things but not a lot and fixed my spelling and stuff. hope you enjoy!**

Ichigo's home videos

Chapter one: June 17th

"Ichigo wake up"! A very annoyed Rukia screamed in his ear while he was still asleep.

"I'm up I'm up" he said in a morning voice while he was sitting on his bed, scorching his neck and yawning . He then noticed Rukia was the only one in his room. There had been no good morning dad attack. He then stood up and looked around the room. When he saw no sign of his dad he yawned then he starting to speak.

"Where my dad Rukia"? She gives him a sad look that is very rare, and worries Ichigo. "What"! Ichigo says confused as to why she looked at him like that.

"Ichigo he's getting ready for tomorrows visit to your mother's grave ever year it's June 16th today". Don't you remember? She says softly.

"Right no I forgot what with everything going on." He faked a laugh, which she knew was fake. Then he says. "Okay now that I know why my dad didn't come to wake me up. Leave so I can get ready for school Midget". He knows that kick in the back of the head is from Rukia for calling her a midget, and shake's he's head when she screams.

"Don't call me that!" while walking out the door. "See you down stairs." She whispers to quietly, that no one but her could hear what she said.

His rub his head where she kicked him then starts gets dressed in his school uniform. He looks at the calendar and frowns. He knows he wasn't the one that killed her. But he couldn't help but still blame himself for her death, because he couldn't stop the hollow that day.

He remembers last year when he met Rukia that night and he became a soul reaper. Then he found what really happen that day of his mother death. How a hollow had killed her, but the hollow was intending to go after him. But then she got in the way. "Why mom"? He whispers to himself, wondering why she had to die.

After getting dressed he met Rukia down stairs so they could walk to school together even though they both knew there would be no talking or screaming on today's walk to school like normally.

As they walk to school when they are just two blocks away from the school, they are joined by Renji. But Ichigo does not take noticed of him, and just keeps walking Renji was about to make a smart ass comment when he felt a kick in his back. He's head snaps to who kick him from behind. So he turns to Rukia and said "What the hell"! He says to Rukia. She just shakes her head sadly and Renji knows something off. When he looks to the front where Ichigo was a minute ago but then he notice's Ichigo is no longer in front of them. "What the hell Rukia, what is wrought with him"?

"He just depressed" she whispers in that sad voice again. "Well then like beat him so he's back to himself again, like you did last time". The redhead soul reaper said with a wicked smile and glint in his eyes.

"No Renji this is not the time for that it won't change anything I know. He does it every year". She stop in front of the building 'just act the same please but do it without the smart ass comments of your or else I beat you got it". She started out in a caring normal way but ending in a warning type of voice that means do what I say or else you die type of voice." Okay I'll try". He said a little scared of her voice and worry for his friend.

When they walk in Renji see's Ichigo sitting and staring out the window, with a sad express he never wears. "Weird I wonder what going on this time". He says to himself.

Then he hears Rangiku screamed Rukia's name. He walks up to her and waves. "Hey Ran" he says to the busty soul reaper. "Hey Renji would you, Rukia and Ichigo go with Ikkaku, Yumickia, Captain and me, to skip school tomorrow and hang out and explore more of the town". She asks and turns to look at Rukia for her answer.

Rukia smiles and says. 'Sorry but tomorrow Ichigo and I have some where important to be". Ichigo comes suddenly walk up to them with a weird type of a smile and says. "No Rukia I'm the one who has somewhere to be you go somewhere, and have some fun with Lieutenant Matsumoto and lieutenant Abarai and Captain Hitsugaya". He said with a smile. The whole group of Ichigo friend's freeze "I'll talk to you more after school." He goes back to his desk while every stare's at him in confusion except Rukia and Orihime who look sad. Rangiku thinks 'I'll ask Orhime later'.

After school and trying to talk to Ichigo more, but him being creepy nice and polite and smile when people are looking. They finally leave him alone and Rukia couldn't have been happier about that. So when the school bell finally rings everyone had enough waiting so when Ichigo start's walking home. They all head over to where Orihime is even Toshiro who was worried because he never once called him Toshiro. He only called him Captain Hitsugaya today and that is so not normal.

When they all reach Orihime, Uryuu and Chad, Rukia tagging along just to make sure no one kills anyone. They saw Orihime in tears when they reach her.

"So what has Ichigo done this time Orihime?" spoke up Rangiku. "He hasn-."Rukia was about to say in Ichigo defense. But then, Orihime said "oh he's not at fault it those stupide hollows" she said with venom that no one ever hears come from her. Then she glares and then looks to Rukia with a soft expression on her face "he blames himself you know Rukia he thinks it still all his fault, that he couldn't save her him when he was just a young boy". She state's in a sad angry voice and ended in a hollow empty voice.

Ikkaku laughed "who hasn't Ichigo save that wanted to. He's saves everyone that I know of so far. He just acting like a wuss and emotional for no reason."

Rukia can't take it any longer and finally snaps and looks at Ikkaku and said "He couldn't save the person who meant the world to him. Who always will. Did you know before she died he was a whole another person. His father has shown him some of their home made videos things you can watch on a box. When she was alive he was so full of laugher and joy and such a cry baby." Rukia finishes with a huff and everyone all look at each other trying to image Ichigo crying. Rukia didn't take notice of them so she starts talking again. "Then when she was gone he stop smiled or laughed, he was always angry and now wears that scowl. He always believed he was one to have killed his mother, but just last year he found out a hollow was the real cause of his mother's death" They all gasped and looked at one other in shock, Toshiro Hitsugaya looks shock.

"But every year he and his family go to her grave early in the morning. For has long has school. Then comes home and do as they normal do. Expect Ichigo who come's home and sits in his room and does not yell scream or act annoyed just sits on his bed and stares at the wall." The all are looking at her with this awe sort of looks. "What" she snaps at their looks of awe "I only know because I was here for it last year."

."Wow poor Ichigo, kid goes through a lot doesn't he?" says Renji. "I know!" Rangiku snaps her fingers. "You guys let's do someone for Ichigo and his family tomorrow. Like throw a party. You guys all in?" She said in her excited voice.

Rukia nods while Uryuu Toshiro and Ikkaku look reluctant, before they too nod their heads. "Well I think that is a beautiful idea Rangiku I am in" Yumickia is the first to speak. Chad grunts his approved and Orihime beams at the idea Renji just shrugged knowing he'd be dragged into it anyway.

"Okay then Rukia". Rangiku turns to Rukia "you have an extra house key, hand it over and while you go with Ichigo to the grave we're sneak in and set the place up." We're grabbed the home made video's put those out." While Captian and Chad go to get the snacks chips and ice cream dip candy and something I believe is called soda."

Orihime and Renji will set up the house." While I go out with Uryuu to buy some picture's to go and copy and set them up around the house. While decoding the house the Iikuku and Yumickia can go out and buy some present. So what do you all think?" Rangiku asked about her plan in hope's that everyone agrees to it.

"Oh and one more" thing she says before anyone can answer."Rukia can you call before you guys leave the grave site so we know when we have to start." Rukia says with a beaming smile "I think that a good plan and I will call you before we leave for the grave site." After they all agree and they all head to their home or the place where they sleep while on this mission in the world of the living.

When they all about to go to sleep that night they all think the same think poor Ichigo. Hoping that tomorrow will be a good day and fun for him. They all fall asleep.

They next morning when Orihime runs to the store in runs into Ganju and Hanatoru and invites them to come. They of course say they would be there right when they shift ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's Chapter two and it is edited as well. hope you enjoy it, this one I just re phrased it and added a line or two. **

Ichigo's home videos

Chapter two: The first lie, becomes know

Four o'clock the next morning. A black haired soul reaper just couldn't sleep anymore so she got and decided to help Yuzu, by making Breast feat. Because everyone is so busy in the morning by getting ready to leave early. That Yuzu has to rush to make breast feast for everyone.

So Rukia gets dressed and plans to go down and start on it. While she walks quietly down the stairs. To make sure she doesn't wake anyone up. Mainly Ichigo because of his nightmares he has around this date.

As she was going down stairs she recalled last year and everything that happened that day.

Flashback

"Ichigo don't be stupid you can't it on by yourself this hollow has been getting the better of soul reapers for fifty years."

"I can't Rukia I have to do this for not only me but my mother."

End flashback

That was only a year ago and still her heart aches to know that for six years he believed he was the one that had killed her. But then only last year he had learned that it was a hollow that killed his mom.

But with him being a soul reaper now he blames himself for not being strong of enough to save her. Even though he wasn't a soul reaper then, he still feels that he should have been able to save her.

Rukia watches him day after day with a heavy heart. After seeing those homemade video's and seeing how different he used to be, shows her just how much he suffers and changed. Though people may believe Ichigo and his family are not suffering but they are. They may be content sometimes, but since Ichigo suffers, and his family sees that they suffer with him. But Ichigo can't seem to help but to suffer.

As Rukia enters the clean and neat kitchen she pulls out bacon eggs and rice for breast feast. While she had the beacon in the microwave and the rice cooking, the eggs made and in the oven to keep them warm.

She walks to the living room and turns on the TV and put it on mute. Then went to check everything and how it was cook then she places all the food in the oven to keep it warm until everyone wakes up. She then goes over to the homemade movies and pick's out the one titled "day at the park".

As she puts the movie in she doesn't notice Isshin in the corner watching as Rukia watched the video of the last time they were at the park with Maski. When it showed Ichigo starting to cry because he fell then break out laughing when his mom comes over to him, Isshin sees something he never though he would a sibling of Byakuya's cry.

"Oh Ichigo your so different is it my fault would you have been better if I never came." She said though her tears. "You know that was the last time we all went to the park with her." She turned around surprised to see Isshin there. "I'm sorry I didn't- Isshin held up his hand "I get up at this time every day. You know Ichigo has a good friend in you, Rukia thank you for being there for him. He was different as you can see. But at the same time he still has that boy in him." Isshin then broke out of his serious face and into his goofy one.

"Is that food I smell?" Isshin turned to her." Did you cook?" She nodded her head and he smile and cried." RUKIA MY THRID DAUGHTER cooked for us how sweet of her." He then hugged her and she laughs as he squeezes her to death.

Rukia spoke up again with a question" Mr. Kurosaki I was wondering may I go with, you I won't cause any trouble?" once again he was in serious mode. "You are welcome and nothing you do would cause any trouble to me or my girls and I know no matter what you do or say would cause trouble to Ichigo." She stood and bowed her head "why thank you."

As the hour went by Yuzu woke up and when she found breast feast already made she hugged Rukia. Then starts all the picnic making and getting ready to leave for the grave site. Then Karin came down stairs she started to eat then goes back up stairs and gets ready. Then when Ichigo came down stairs she saw him come in and hugged Yuzu and pick at his food. His dad surprise attacks him and then they started hitting each other while Karin ignored them and Yuzu's tells them "to knock it off."

As they were leaving Rukia went to the bathroom and told the others they were leaving. Then they climb in the car and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's Chapter three edited, I changed things a little bit. I hope you enjoy!**

Ichigo's homemade videos

Chapter three

As the Kurosaki family and Rukia where headed to the grave site. Rukia sat with Ichigo in the back of the car with Rukia in the middle and Ichigo on the right side of her while Yuzu was on the left. Karin was in the front passengers sit and of course Isshin was driving.

It was shocking how quite the car was. All you could hear was the outside winds that blew outside the car. While the tires where crushing on the road. But inside the car it was so quite that you could have heard a pin drop.

Rukia look over to Ichigo and saw once again the look of sadness. On his face that he would show's when he thinks that no one was looking. She knew after the day was over he would be back to his normally scowling self and smartass comments. But she still worried that he would eventually start to do this every day.

She sat there worrying about one of her best friends. She and Ichigo became best friends shortly after she gave him her Soul Reaper power. To save his family because she was badly wounded trying to save him. In the begging she just was there to show him what to do and help the souls in till her powers came back. But while telling him what to do and helping as much as possible, we grew closer.

But as time went on they became friends she had loved the way he was so kind hearted. Even though he acted as thought he was not and scowled at everyone. But if someone was in danger weather it was from a hollow or bullies he would defend them. It was who he was. He also cared so very much for his family and when he would look at his sisters his eyes would soften. She remembered how much she had wished to at least see that soft look in her brother eyes when he looked at her.

Then they grew closer and closer and became best of friends something that she lost from Renji when she became a Kuckiki she and Renji where no longer close they grew distant. Then she met Ichigo and not only did he remained her of Kaien he also reminded her of Renji as well. Then she got to know him and they became the best of friends. She had gotten a best friend again.

But even though they were already best friends when he tried to stop Renji and Byakuya from taking her and watch as he got beaten up and then as Byakuya almost killed him she knew her fondness grew into the friends that will do anything for each other then he came and broke in to soul society to save her and fought Renji And Kenpachi and even fought Byakuya and won she knew no matter what they would forever be best friends and then he went and became best friends with Renji. He always got me and Renji to grow closer once again, and become like we use to be. She would forever be grateful to Ichigo for that alone.

She remembered when Ichigo made them all make a promise With Orihime,Chad And somehow even Uryuu who claim they are not friends but she knows that he just won't say It, it them. Then he got me and Renji to makek the promise without any trouble at all.

We were just shocked that he was the one that brought it up. Ichigo was never the sentimental person in our group.

Flashback

Ichigo was seen running away from Kenpachi screaming "You nuts I am never going to fight you again, leave me alone quite, chasing me every time I come to soul society it's creepy. When he finally lost them he went to find Rukia and Renji who were sitting near a pond. They knew he was there without looking because of his sprit pressure and how he could not control it, Ichigo then sat with his scowl on his face but they both knew he was as content as they were.

He spoke and what he said shock them not because Ichigo wasn't kind. It was because it wasn't like him. "We have to promise each other that we will look after each other and have and to together to watch each other's backs because I don't know what Azien has planned, but I know it will turn ugly and where going to need each other more than ever."

He then sat down next to Renji and grabbed his shoulder and then spoke once their shock wore off. "Where going to need each other and even you too Uryuu ,Orihime And Chad" as he said this Rukia then noticed them come out of the forest. "We will need each other so let make a pack. To do ever thing we can for each other" as he said Rukia kick him with her knee in his knee, and Reni head and said" of course dumbass". Renji and Ichigo Claps hand, Chad nodded with Ichigo and Uryuu put his glasses up and said" well it will good training". Orhihime smiled and laughed while nodding her head in agreement.

That was how the group was made. The group that would and did follow Ichigo Kurosaki everywhere.

End of flashback

As Rukia remember that time. She also realized they were always there when she was having problems with her 'adopted family', and how they would look down on her they knew how to cheer her up instantly and now it was her time to cheer Ichigo up.

As they near the grave yard parking lot she smiled very softly to herself.

Unaware of any of the Kurosaki's they were people going there the front door and they were sitting on the floor in the living room. But they weren't buglers they were friends and they were planning a party to cheer up the family.

But even they did not realize what truths where going to be relived and what lies where become truths or how people that liked Ichigo or didn't like Ichigo would have to change their minds. They were blissful unaware of the chaos that was going to happen because of one simply party.

Rangiku a busty strawberry blond Soul Reaper who never took charge and never was serious was always so lazy and scattered brain, was now standing in the living take charge. But then again she was a good party planner.

"Iikuku and Yumicki You will go to the store and pick out some gift like roses and some things that you light to make a room smell night I can't not remember what they are called."

"I think you mean candles with scents oil in them" spoke up Uryuu with an eyebrow raised Sitting on the couch because he refused to sit on the floor. "OH your right" Raniku exclaimed with a smile that was fill with a excitement." So you guys go go go" Raniku said bounce up and down wave her hand in a fast dismissal way. As those two were up and walk to the door.

Raniku then round on Toshiro and Chad you two she spoke loudly to the little short guy and giant guy on the floor" go and get food and drinks"." Renji with Orihime's help will sent up the house a table in the dinner room for drinks and the food so put it there when you get back". "Uryuu and I will go copy some pictures and buy frames to put up to show all their faces. Now go go go to what you're supposed to do while I go look for the pictures.

Uyruu you help them while I do that, I'll be back in a sec" she said all this excited and a huge wide smile that was normal for her. She then bounce to the stairs and went up them as fast as she could. But no one realized that one lie would be found out by looking though her friend's father's pictures.

As she look thought the bathroom door and one bedroom who she could tell was Ichigo's twin sisters because she already knew where Ichigo's bedroom was and it had two beds one side was girly which belonged to Yuzu, she believed that is Karin's twin that she talked about. Then the other side was soccer and tomboyish which had to be Karin from what she knew of the girl.

So that left the one down the hall way across from the bathroom the one that held the pictures was what she believed not only was it logically it was also his father room so why would he not have the pictures in his room. As she walked over there she thought she felt dread somewhere in her. But how could she dread about her friend's father room, they really weren't doing anything wrong.

So as she brush that thought aside she step in to the room and saw a photo standing on the nightstand but what really shock her was that the man in the photo who she somehow knew was Ichigo dad was her old Captain along with Toshiro who had grown really fond of him. She could only stare at the photo. As silent tears coursed down her face and a face was shown of sadness that she felt in her soul.

The squad ten Captain back then was hardly ever seen and so lots of people didn't know who it was. They went to Toshiro who was Lieutenant Back then, who would go to Captain Isshin. But she knew him she was find out one day looking for Toshiro and Gin knew also along with the other Captains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's Chapter 4 and it is re edited yay! hope you enjoy it!**

'_How is he alive he supposed to be dead, he's Ichigo's father? That sure does explain a lot of things though. But why does everyone think he's dead? Did he fake his death or did something happen? But why would he fake his death, was it for ichigo's mom? I going to act as though I don't realize it him and have this go thought the plan of this party. But how is Captain going to react to seeing him, and how is all this going to play out in the end?_

So she went over to the closet when she went in she find it was easy to find the photo album as she pulled it down a few photos fell out when she saw what there were she tear up they were with her Toshiro and Gin in front of the ten barracks she remember how they were just like a family. As she put that down on the shelf so she wouldn't step on it.

The first photo she saw was Ichigo mother with a huge stomach and Isshin behind her holding the pink stomach with a wide goofy grin. She was beautiful she had a mix between brown and orange hair color. She was in a dress that went down to her knee caps and then it was round on the stomach. Isshin was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants. Under the picture on the album book there's a paper that said Masaki pregnant with Ichigo, her first born. Rangiku pulled it out and look at it with sadness in her eyes.

_So this is Ichigo's mom. She beautiful is this why he fake his death because he fell in love and wanted to be with her instead of in soul society. No don't think about it Rangiku._ But she couldn't help the tears again. _Did he even miss us or even think about us?_

Masaki in a white t-shirt and green sweat pants with a stomach twice and big and Ichigo was holding her hand on her right while Isshin was holding her left hand. Under the picture on the paper it said Masaki second pregnancy seven months and twins Karin and Yuzu. She pulled that one out as well then she flip though trying to find one with them as a family.

They were all sitting on a brick ledge with a huge water fountain behind them and Ichigo in Masaki lap with Karin in Ichigo's lap. With Isshin on the left of Masaki and then had Yuzu on his lap. Masaki arms where wrapped around ichigo's stomach an Ichigo had Karin leaning on his chest. Her head was supporting his hands. Then Isshin hands where to his side with Yuzu leaning in his chest. Rangiku smile softly to herself.

Then she flips to another page and another looking for a family picture without Masaki when she found one but she flip right past it because she didn't like it but it must likely meant something to the family. They were all dressed in black and Ichigo was glaring at the camera with a fist and Karin had her arms crossed glaring as well. Yuzu looked like she was bawling and then Isshin was smiling which made him look like an odd ball. Rangiku remembered how he would act as though nothing was wrong when there was something wrong so you never knew in less everyone was upset.

Then she flip throw some more pages and found a good one with Ichigo on his stomach with his folded hands on top of each other under his chin. Karin sitting with her leg folded under her butt with her hand on her lap and sitting in the middle of Ichigo backs, mirroring Ichigo trade mark scowl. Then Yuzu head was laying on Ichigo left side of the space that Karin hadn't taken up. She was looking towards the sky smiling happily. Then Isshin was in the back on a white fence sitting with his arms out wide laughing. She pulled that one out as well.

As she gathered the pictures she picked p and closed the album and put it back on the shelf she knock another book of and pick it up but saw it read journal she opened it and saw it dated the day his death was said to have happen. She knew she shouldn't read it but she couldn't help it. But she'd had to send Uryuu on the way first. She put the book under the bed and grabs the pictures and runs downstairs.

"Uyruu!" she yells and goes into the living room to find him setting up the table for the food behind the couch. Uyruu turns around " are you ready to go now "? " well um Uryuu I forgot I have something else that needs to be done, so can you go and do it by yourself, pick out some good frames as well"? Uryuu looks annoyed but takes the pictures that Rangiku is holding up any way and leaves.

Rangiku starts to walk back up the stairs ignoring the weird looks Orihime and Renji where giving her. When she reaching the top of the stairs she runs to his room and races to the bed and gets the journal.

She flips through to the first page. Then she sees the writing on the page and starts to read the elegant writing.

_I can't believe I didn't see throw Azien and fell for his trap now I have no powers! What am I going to do now? I hope they don't believe I'm dead and if they do what's going to happen to Toshiro. I wonder who their pick for his Captain and I hope his good to Toshiro and Rangiku. I wish there was a way I could send word to them but I know I can't. _

_Damn it! I still can't believe I fell for his kindness act. Now I have to pretend to be a human. I got a gigai from Kisuke and I can't believe I didn't believe Him I fell like a asshole. I'm sitting in the grass at a park and I have planned that since I have to live as a human I have to go to a school they call collage I think I'll become a doctor. Wouldn't the head Captain be proud of me. For thinking all this though and making an plan. I sure am going to miss my squad and Toshiro, Gin and Rangiku a whole lot._

As Rangiku finished that entry she realized Azien had taken his powers and forces him to act as though he was a human. _He believed we would get a different Captain, not that Toshiro would take up his Captain post. Then how did he meet Ichigo mom._

Rangiku then flip through to a few weeks later and once again start to read the elegant writing.

_So I start class a week ago and it so different from soul society you don't have to wear a uniform and you can classes what class's you want and everyone is treated the same no noble's I changed my name from Isshin Shiba to Isshin Kurosaki. I wonder how my brothers and sister are. Kaien a lieutenant I hope he's careful and does a good job._

_I wonder what they think about my death. Oh there some sugar thing they call ice cream and they have so many kinds there. One that is watermelon that Toshiro would love and then there so many shops Rangiku would love and spend all day in. Its true what they said about the world of the living it is another world complete._

_So he did think about us._

Rangiku skip thought five pages.

_I met this beautiful lady today she is so kind her name is Masaki. When I saw her she was helping a little boy who fell. I think I want to take her out on a date. I asked her and she said see you Saturday at five o'clock I wish Rangiku was here to help me get ready and Toshiro to said It no big deal it just a date. I can't wait. I hope there all doing well in soul society and Toshiro Captain is allowing him to still be a kid at least a little._

_Oh Captain Isshin he became the Captain and never be acting like a kid again._ Once again Rangiku started to cry and flip though half the book.

_Ichigo is going to be born soon we can't wait I told Masaki about my family from soul society leaving out that there where dead already and so am I she believe Gin was my Sister Rangiku's husband and Toshiro was there kid which they died from a gas leak in the house._

_Oh how miss them and wish I could see them again. I wonder if I should be worried about ichigo seeing sprits. With my powers sealed so I don't know. I hope not because despised loving the people in soul society I don't want that life for my son. I don't want him having to be attack by hollows either. But I guess I'll see what happens._

This time Raniku starts to bawl._ Oh captain we missed you too, so very much. I am sorry that your son had to lead a life you didn't want him to._ She calmed down and went to the back of the book.

_My poor son he so sad and angry and believe he killed his mother. A hollow came after him and she must have gotten in the way and taken the blow from the hollow. I should have knew he would be able to see sprits._

_Somehow I know he'll be pulled into the world of soul reapers I better start training him and keeping an eye on him Kisuke said he would to. This is going to be tough oh why did he have to be pulled into this why!_

Rangiku shut the book now understanding a lot more._ He believed ever thing would be different then it is._ Rangiku then heard a beep and open up the cell phone that said some Captains where coming to check out some weird sprit pressure._ Please don't come here. Please_ Rangiku begged in her mind. Then it started to ring and she answered it "hello". "So you're on your way back okay thanks Rukia"." Yeah I'm fine, why"? Oh I'm just tired for some reason. Okay sees you then". She closes the phone and went down stairs not realizing she was still carrying the book.

When she got down stairs she saw the videos where out and the pictures were up and surprising Toshiro hadn't noticed them.

Okay you guys there on the way back so pick a spot to hide she said as she realized everyone was back and everything was set up.

As they were waiting in their hiding spots Ichigo family had just pulled in to the drive way.

When Byakuya and Utitake just showed up sensing the sprit pressure was there in the car. When Ichigo got out with Rukia, Yuzu and Karin while his dad stayed in the car for a minute that was surprising, then when he got out, that when Byakuya flashed step over to him and pointed his sword at Isshin throat.

"Hey Byakuya what are you doing"? Screamed Ichigo while Karin looks to be losing her temper and screamed "don't touch him" and Rukia to look surprised and then to the surprise of Karin, Ichigo and Rukia Isshin said "don't worry". Yuzu was looking on in confusion then just shrugged and went to open the door and that's when everyone heard "SURPRISE"!

Everyone in the drive turned to the door where they had heard the shouting from. Byakuya was frowning while still having his sword to Isshin throat. Utitake was smiling trying to lighten the mood not knowing what's going on either.

Rangiku then spoke" we wanted to cheer you up Ichigo, so we throw you and your family a surprise party". Isshin then cleared his throat and then Toshiro came out "are we going"- that when his face turned from bored to shock to sadness, and spoke seven words that would change everything once again. "Captain Isshin you're supposed to be dead". Karin waved but that was it not knowing what to do, while once again Yuzu look on in confusion. Not knowing what was going on. So she just stood there.

When Renji came out he look confused at Byakuya then Utitake then Isshin his Confusion turned to shock. While Ikkaku and Yumichka seem to mirror what Renji had just did.

Then ichigo screamed after too much silence. What everyone else seems to be thinking? "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, WHY ARE THEY CALLING YOU CAPTAIN"? Byakuya turned to Ichigo with his sword still pointed to Isshin neck and spoke calmly in his stoic voice "you are not just a human after all Ichigo Kurosaki". "What" shouted Ichigo, Rukia and Renji along with Karin who looked about ready to blow from angry? But then spoke up.

"You mean dad is a soul reaper as well"? Spoke up Karin Ichigo face turned sharply to Isshin and said" Is that true"? Isshin sighed and "why don't we all go inside and talk".

Byakuya looked to be thinking it over while Ikkaku and Yumichika went on inside with Renji right behind leaving Toshiro Rangiku Karin and Yuzu as well as Byakuya, Utitake, Rukia and ichigo with his dad. Byakuya nodded reluctantly dropping his sword after saying "don't try anything". Isshin just nodded leading everyone into his house. When they came in Uryuu, Orihime and Chad all look at them in confusion.

Isshin spoke to everyone "find a place to sit, Yuzu sweetie would you go make twelve cups of tea." Yes Daddy" she said she left the room Isshin sighed once again.

"Well Ichigo um I was once a Soul reaper Captain of the thirteen guard squad". Renji, Yumichka, Ikkaku and Ichigo along with Chad, Orihime, Uyruu and Rukia looked shocked. "Yes very shocking I know, I had been Captain of the tenth squad, with Toshiro as my lieutenant and Rangiku as my third seat".

"They were my family along with Gin; we did a lot of thing together had fun together, along with having each other back all the time. One day I was to send to this world on a mission, with Azien as my partner, while here he caught me off guard and trapped me, he sealed my powers off.

Luckily Kisuke Urahara found me and taught me what I needed to know, to live in this world and pretend to be human, he made me a gagi, and taught me to be a human, then I went to college and I met your mother and fell in love with her". Isshin then stood up and walk over to the living room window and place his left hand on the window glass and look out it with a sad face.

"When I married her and wasn't really thinking about what my kids would be like, but then she told me she was pregnant and I had no choice but think about it, what would he be like, would he see sprits, would the soul society come after them"?

I hope with ever fiber in my being that you wouldn't ever be able to see sprits, or become involed with soul reapers. He turned around suddenly sharply and look at Ichigo with intense eyes that somehow was still able to show sadness "But you did".

"I knew that day Rukia came, that your time to shine had come, I knew every sense your mother was killed by that hollow. That you would become one, I still couldn't see hollows, but I knew from the wound that it was a hollow".

The next morning I knew you were one, and it hurt to know that my son would be out there risking his life. Now don't get me wrong I love soul society and, missed my family" he said this turning to look at Toshiro and Rangiku. "But you were different, mostly after your mother death and, I knew you would oppose them". He smiled "so I went on pretending not know what was going on. Wanting you to have something to come home to that was the same".

He then sat down heavily. Surprising no one had spoken. He sighed Yuzu came in carry tea she handed it out but. "You mean you can see them Yuzu"? Spoke Ichigo in his soft kind voice that surprised everyone. "Yea she can she been able to see sprits for a while now, she was just hiding it not wanting to trouble us or worry us". Spoke up Isshin and then he said" these are some of Ichigo and daddy's friend, sweetie".

Yuzu then and nodded, and sat down on the floor, with her own cup of tea. "Well where was I"?" Wanting him to have something the same around him" spoke up Utitake." Oh yea I remember now thank you". Karin started to explain to Yuzu what a soul reaper was and Ichigo was one and, then what they had just learned. Yuzu look at her dad and brother in awe.

"Then when you left for Soul society to save Rukia, I prayed you would come back alive". I was surprised when Kisuke told me about you and how far you can go, I think your become stronger than even me".

I am proud of all you have been able to do and, Toshiro Rangiku I have proud of you guys too, I hope your new Captain is a good guy". Toshiro stood up and turned to Isshin and said "I am the new Captain have been since you left, Rangiku is my lieutenant". Isshin looked shock" you're the new Captain oh I am so sorry Toshiro". He said and sighed and sad sigh.

Ichigo then spoke up "So my whole life has been a lie. I have to think about this I am going to my room'.'Ichigo wai"- Ichigo hand was held up to said quite. "Dad your lied and told half-truths and kept quite so please just give me time". Ichigo then began to walk away when Rrukia spoke "wait ichigo we set up this party, so you could relax and cheer up, please don't go shut yourself away" pleaded Rukia Ichigo sighed and hesitantly nodded.

"Oh right least start the party" shouted an existed Rangiku. Jump to her feet the turned to the couch and look at Byakuya and Utitake and asked "are you guys staying, please"? Byakuya was about to shake his head no when he saw Rukia looking hopeful at him and the spoke emotionless" that would be fine, but I have to report all this back to the head Captain First, then I'll be back"." I'll stay as well and catch up with Isshin" Spoke the sickly Captain Utitake. Isshin smile at him then looked at his son and frown Utitake went up to him. "Don't worry He'll come around I know he will, he a good kid"." Yes he is a good kid". He spoke so soft that only Utitake could understand.

Yuzu went to help get the snacks for people Karin and Toshiro were talking but he was looking at Isshin when he felt Karin nudged him. "Go talk to him, though I warn you he hardly ever serious". While he was walking to Isshin, Rangiku was putting on music and Ichigo was arguing with Rukia and Renji while Uyruu was helping Yuzu serve everyone. With Chad Eating chips and dip. On the couch then Yumichika and Ikkaku joining him and talking quietly together. Byakuya went in to the kitchen to send in the report.

Although Byakuya would never say it, It had a slight crush on Ichigo along with Ichigo. But Byakuya refused to let it grow, he would not go through that pain again. So with one last look at Ichigo he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's chapter five edited and ready to be read by you guys. I hope you enjoy it, know that in the coming chapters there are slightly more changes to the story then the others. They will be more and more as the chapters go. Because with some help from a friend LadyFoxLover and me have go over some things that can happen so there will be more then them getting to watch the videos and getting to know Ichigo more. so thanks you LadyFoxLover!**

Chapter five

"Go talk to him." Toshiro nodded his head at Karin "thanks" he whispered and she smile but when he walk away with his back turned to her, her smile slipped and formed to a frown. A sigh fell out of her month and her chest falling into beat with that sigh. As she felt her chest moving she let her thoughts go to knowing that this was not going to be easy and it was going to get very emotion for everyone involved. '_I hope_ _we can do this.'_ She said inside her head and sighed once more, with her eyes drifting to the floor.

Then she slowly lifted her head and turn it to stare at her brother with that frown marring her face her eyes growing misty thinking about who he used to be, along with who he is now knowing he still feels that ache in his heart, even though it was so long ago and even though she still misses her mom and loves her she had moved on and let it go.

The ache she felt when she found out her mother was gone had left after a few years, but she knows, it was still there fresh in her brother Ichigo's heart, as the day it happened. There was no way she would think Toshiro was her brother. For the feeling she harbor for him were no were near brotherly.

She also knows even though she doesn't want to believe it, she knows that his heart will feel some of that pain forever! But she hopes with not even just her whole heart but her whole being; that the ache will dull to just a small pang, she does not know if it will though. She lets a few tears slip out and run down her cheek as she stands there watching her brother smirk at something his friend Renji she believes his name is and then say something to him which he yells in angry retort back at Ichigo. But she knows to them it all just good fun. Then she reaches up and wipes the tears and tears tracks away.

She knows this is just a front and one he has done and perfected over many years. That he too now believes it himself like everyone but herself and her family.

She turns her head to the other side to wander to where Toshiro stood walking slowly to her father shyly she shakes her head while laughing inside it as well. '_Toshiro can act shyly who_ _would have though hahaha'._

Toshiro finally reaches His old Captain while he is talking to Captain Utaike. They both look up as soon as his showdown falls on them. Then turn to finish what they were talking about, Captain Utaike gets up and speaks "he all your now Toshiro". Toshiro blush but takes the place Captain Utaike was in before he stood to visit with Yuzu.

"So I'm sorry about your wife" Toshiro cleared his throat awkwardly after speaking he hears a faint chuckle and sees that his old Captain the one chuckle "What funny"? Isshin shook his head and smile "You, yea I miss my wife and it's sad she died, but I am mostly sad about my son Ichigo"

When Isshin said that Toshiro look over at Ichigo while still listen to his ex-Captain, his eyes hardened when Ichigo look over and look away quickly from him.

"It was hard and it affected him the most, he changed and yes he is a good kid but he is still in pain which makes me sad. But that not why you come here to tell me is it, Toshiro? "Toshiro eyes widen in shock and then he shook his head no. with red tint touching his check for he feels very childish.

When Toshiro turned his head toward Isshin but did not speak, Isshin did instead "I'm sorry you never got to see me again or to at least say goodbye. But I couldn't become a soul reaper again so I am sorry Toshiro I wish I could have said goodbye to you too."

When Isshin said this something snap inside Toshiro, and all his angry, hurt and his jealousy for Ichigo come spilling out. Making him start to shout getting everyone attends even Byakuya, who had just come back from giving his report. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY ANYWAY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE AND LEAVE AS WELL AS LOSE YOUR POWERS AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE ICHIGO!" Toshiro started to shake with tears and shaking on the couch with angry.

Isshin sighed because now they had everyone in the house eyes on them. As Toshiro look around everyone went back to what they were doing or talking about while Byakuya went in search of Rukia. "Because Toshiro that life it happened, but just because I have Ichigo, doesn't mean I care any less for you. I just have a bigger family and you have,an older brother and little sisters 'I don't really think of Karin as my sister through' "and Rangiku has another younger brother and two little sisters, it just life Toshiro when I lost my powers I then fell in love it just happened and I know it will take time for EVERYONE to get use to this and I accept that. But can we work together here please?"

Toshiro nodded and while speaking "it just hurts still and I hope in time I can think of you as a dad again but yes let's work together."

Isshin nodded then Rukia stood up on a chair and screamed TIME TO WATCH SOME VIDEO'S "much to her brother displeasure. Ichigo moved to the middle of the couch with is dad on his right and Captain Utaike on his left then everyone else either grabbed a chair or sat on the floor in a circle in front of the couch and the Byakuya was by Renji and a gap meant for Rukia while Renji was by Orihime and she was by Chad who was by Uryuu who then had Karin on his other side with Toshiro by her and by him was Ikkaku and Yumichika and then Yuzu by him and the gap between her and Byakuya where everyone figured Rukia would seat. Rukia pick a video and then put it in and sat by Byakuya and Yuzu while the video played.

**It showed a woman in bed with a baby who had orange hair in her arms and she was smiling with tears she look at the TV and said "we should call him Ichigo for he who protects because he'll grow up and protect people." They heard a laugh and a "yes dear" from Isshin. But they couldn't see him. The baby start to cry and she held it and cooed at it. Then it was shut off.**

The girls turn to Ichigo and spoke "you were a cute baby." They all said at once. Making Ichigo blush, Rukia then pick another one and it started it.

It showed **Ichigo In a high chair laughing by slamming a spoon on the high chair and laughing.**

Everyone room the room did too**. You then saw Issin come in to the kitchen and knee down in front of the high chair and he spoke. "Can you say dada?" Ichigo just stared to him cutely. "What about papa" Ichigo blinked that time. "Okay then how about pa or da?" "Mama" came the replay and** everyone in the living room burst with laughter. **Ichigo**** clapped and then started shouting MAMA MAMA, MAMA MA. Isshin laugh along with Ichigo's mother who was behind the camera.** To everyone's amusement.

Then The next video was **Ichigo swigging on the swings and then he jump off and landing and laughed then starting running with the camera following and you saw his mom come into view then he fell down and to everyone's shock he bawled and bawled then when his mom held out her hand with her big belly **in the way he stopped and grinned then people started to understand what Rukia meant when she said he was different and he was different.

**Then they hugged and she laughed and spoke up. "You my baby boy aren't you" little Ichigo he nodded fast? "Yay and it will be like that forever huh mommy"?**

"**Yes Ichigo you will be my baby boy forever". Ichigo grin got bigger. **Which some people didn't think was possible**. He nodded and then grabbed her hand and walk off with her and she started to pushed him on the swing. Which Isshin then took over and he said "you love your mom don't you Ichi?" he nodded fast while swinging "yes very ,very much I love her so much ,much." And they both started to laugh then Ichigo started to chant" WEE, WEE, WEE, WEE WEEEEEEEEEEEE, WEEEEEEEEEEE, WEEEEEEEEEEE" then it showed a panic bench and Ichigo eating an cookie that got a whole bunch of crumbs on face that started everyone's laughter again. "Yummy" Ichigo said while rubbing his stomach.** Then that one ended.

**Then next one was at a beach and you could hear laughing and see Issin Karin and Yuzu in the background playing in the sand then all of sudden Ichigo got in front of the Camera and said "mommy" in a small that now one but his family could see him with even at this young of age. "Yes sweetie" you're going to be with me forever"?**

Ichigo got teary eye people noticed as he wiped them away. There was a knock at the door and Isshin got up to answers it while Rukia pause the movie. Everyone was silent thinking about what this boy had been through and different he was and wondering if they even wanted to know what made him change and how?

Then everyone in the room turned to the front door where a lot of noise was coming from when they saw all the Captains came in. They all were shocked speechless. Utaike look up and look right at the Head Captain. Asking the question that has everyone shocked, "what are you doing here Head Captain"? He asked in a shocked voice.

The head Captain spoke in his old gruff voice everyone knew. "After the report from captain Kuchiki he also mentions watching some of Ichigo Kursosaki life. So we were all interested in Ichigo's life before he came into are world so we thought we would come. Plus Isshin is here as well; and we need to talk after the party" he said in a strict voice. That no one wanted to speak against it was as though he was speaking to a child after being caught fighting at school and he was in the principal's office.

"Don't worry the lieutenants are holding things up". When everyone started coming in and stood behind the group on the floor.

Hanataturu came in along with Ganju and sat down Yuzu blushed at Hanatatru before she got up and ran to the kitchen for some chairs for the Head Captain and the other guesses. Isshin came back the same time Yuzu was carrying two chairs with difficultly when Soi-Fong was about to help, but then Ichigo got up and pick them both up much to the new arrives shock. That he would help without being asked for something so simple. Yuzu then beamed at him and Ichigo face lifted in to a smile, shocking them more.

When he put the chairs down, he had his arms full of Yuzu hugging him with her head on his lower stomach. Then she looks up and beamed at her brother and he hugged her back. She let ago and spoke with that smile still on her face "thanks Ichi-nii you're the best brother. You always take care of us and watch over us." Ichigo blushed then said "it's my job Yuzu".

Yuzu shook her head with a sad but amused look "no ichi-nii it not, you could be like other boys your age just wanting to get out of the house, yet you stay and help me anyway. You stay as well and love Karin and I so much". She looked up at him with glistening tears in her eyes; Karin's nodding to what she was saying with his scowl on her face. Everyone but Ichigo notices the way Karin looks at Ichigo with awe, but trying to hide it which only Ichigo falling for. Yuzu hurries' and hugs him again running to sit down.

The head Captain was watching them not yet sitting down, thinking about how much this young man has gone through or done. But then he turns to Yuzu and smiles "Thank you young'uning" she smiled back at him from her spot on the floor, then the others find them self a spot on the floor while Captain Unonna takes the other chair and smiles at everyone.

"You may start it Miss Kuchiki" Head Captain looked at Rukia while he said this.

Rukia grabbed the remote and pressed play**. "But where be together forever wont we mommy"? Maski spoke "for as long as I'm alive".Ichigo got a huge smile on his face then ran away with a care free attitude. **That the new arrives couldn't believe**. Then he fell into the sand and burst into tears then it went black again.**

"Hey Ichigo I never knew you were such a wimp" spoke Kenpachi spoke in a teasing voice. "Hey you shut up and don't speak about my brother that way. He's the bravest and strongest guy and I know, he protects me and Karin as much as he can. He's nice and kind as well as good and even though Karin won't tell him. She wants to be just like him and I would too if not for wanting to be like our mom more." surprising it was not Karin who said this but Yuzu with a look of angry. Although Karin look angry to she was quite.

Kenpachi just laugh and she glared at him. "Yes he is strong that I know, I'm only joking with him". He laughs and shacks his head, while he does everyone knows somehow his good with kids even though he is the most blood crazed Captain. Then in walk Yoruichi and Kisuke as though they had done this before. Rukia shakes her head and walks to get the next one which is called **ichigo first match when** it turns on

**Its shows Ichigo laughing with a girl with short black hair some realizes this girl is from school and how she watches him with a glare and watchful eyes from afar lately but is friends with him. They all hear "I'm going to beat you Ichigo" and he just grins so everyone think **_'Does this girl know who she going up against _'Rakia watches in amusement knowing they think Ichigo always been a good fighter; and Younchi is grinning knowing from watching him a far with Kisuke what happens. What with being close to Isshin, but not being able to know him just yet, so they watched from a far hoping to get to be in his life soon.

They keep their eyes glue wanting to how Ichigo trained since he was so young believing he must have started out training young and being strong**. When ichigo is called on the match the short hair girl knocks him down to a lot of the rooms' disbelief and then they believe oh he let her do that he'll get the three shot before she does.**

**When the short hair girl gets him again and Ichigo gets back up with tears leaking out and then she pops him one in the face and he falls **to most of the room shock Ichigo would down so the royka whowas just so strong and powerful and who broke in to soul society to save a girl he hardly knew**. Then they see ichigo mother come pick him and say your fine and he stop sobbing then he smile and turn to the short hair girl who he hugged and said "see you later". She waved and said "good bye back."**

They all turn to the head Captain but Ichigo and his family to see him looking deep in thought and then he look to Rukia and spoke "start it up again". She nodded then got then next and looks to Isshin seeking silent permission to play this one and he nodded knowing what she is asking in her eyes. He got and left the room to the kitchen to everyone confusion the Rukia put it in and pressed stop before it could start and waited when Isshin came in with a few boxes of tissue's.

He put them down and grabbed one and sat down with it. All the girls thought they would mostly need them too, so they took some boxes and surprising Soi-Fon did too. But Younchi take two. All guys thought would 'there gong to cry oh no'. Rukia pressed play **and the first thing you see is little Yuzu running to the door to answers it in a black dress with Karin on the couch her knee drawn to her chest and her head on her knees caps. With tears in her eyes and everyone knew Isshin was behind it ****because he moved it to the stairs which were empty which made him sigh. Then a girl who they all** **knew and was in the room was in front of the camera with a grin** they all turned to Younchi even Ichigo who never watch this video, being in it was bad enough **they saw Karin lift her head and Yuzu run back into and up to Yorunchi.** **Who turn** **to smile at the girls? "Who are you spoken Karin in a rude way **

**while Yuzu look at her "are you a princess"? She laughed while they heard a snort in the back ground and Yoruichi laugh lightly "no I am not a princess" she said laughing.**

"**I'm your aunty Yoruichi and this" she ran out of the camera's view and came back with Kisuke "is your uncle Kisuke but you can call me aunty cat and him Uncle Clogs." **Everyone in the room laughed**. "Hey girls". He smiled at them amused "let me guess who you are" he turned to Yuzu with a fake look of thought on his face you must be… Yuzu" she nodded happy he got it right "and you" he said while turning to Karin "must be Miss Karin" she look at him then turned away and walk out of camera's view and Kisuke chuckled.**

**Yuzu went after her twin scolding her for being rude to the princess and guess. Yoruichi turned to him with a frown on her face that normally has a smile on it and eyes with sadness. "How is he Isshin "? She in a strained upset voice that none of them think they ever heard even the Head Captain**.

**They then heard a deep sigh from behind the camera. Kisuke too looks at them from the screen with sadness and strained that makes him look his age for once. They hear Isshin "his taking it hard, he won't come down; and said he want to be alone, he won't let me help him dress says he going to do it. He just so depressed Yoruichi and I have had patients come in the clinic and leave with a doctor recordation from me. But this is my son where talking about, he smiled and laugh all the time and when he didn't he was never really hurt or sad just cried, but now he won't cry I want the old Ichigo back Not this one"** **he sigh.**

Isshin signed again when he saw his son watch this with a sad look in his eyes.

**They all see Yoruichi face go from sad to angry in a second." Don't say that Isshin. He is your son and he has just had a really horrible thing happen to him. He will NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN after this, he will change and you better hope never hears you say that. He loves you and the girls but he is hurt, sad, angry, and lonely, His mom was killed in front of him even if he didn't see it. He still woke up under her dead body covered in her blood, how you can say you don't love him yo- "I didn't say that I didn't love him. I will always love him no matter what. Yoruichi it just hard to watch him like this. It'll take time for me to get used to. I just wish he could still be that boy Yoruichi".**

**Isshin sigh as he stops talking. Yoruichi face soften a little but still a little angry "I know Isshin I've watch them from a far mostly 's scary the power he has Isshin". **Everyone watching mostly the

Captains and Toshiro team, besides Rukia and Renji thought that it was indeed scary. But Ichigo's team and Rukia along with Renji, who were pretty much his team? Even when ordered differently. They knew Ichigo would never hurt anyone with that power, same with his family ( Yoruichi and Kisuke are the family part in less I say something. Yes I know Yoruichi says it in the video but she means it differently. Like for his safety, while the captains are thinking theirs and others peoples safety). Who too knew that he would never hurt someone in less he had to, Maybe not even then.

But the Captains though would never say it; they are scared by what that boy could do if he wanted to. 'He'll be really powerful really powerful 'all of the Captains were thinking 'she right would have to watch him in case he tries to do something'.

"**We have to keep him safe and make sure no one tries to hurt him". They heard a chuckle "now Yoruichi that you're inner Aunt Cat coming out. He'll be able to protect himself well enough we won't have to worry. It's the people that he's near we have to worry about. He chuckle at the end**. All the Captains found it weird; it was Kisuke Urahara the one making sense in this, he too spoke surprising them all _once again._** "Were watch over him just in case" Kisuke said in a voice that said he too was worried for his friends son.**

The Captains couldn't see why these people could believe in this boy so. Much that they think he'll need to be protected. 'What makes this boy so special and for them to trust him so much'. Well they just about to find out.** "Poor guys going to be track down by a lot of opponents" Everyone heard a throat clear in an annoyance. "My son is not going to be one of us" **they all heard Isshin disdain from the screen and knew he was upset**. "Isshin all you are seriously in denial about this, there can be no denial when it's true". Yoruichi was about to object when Kisuke put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head in a way saying let-it-go, which she did. They could heard footsteps come down the stairs **_**hump, hump, hump ,hump, hump, hump, hump**_

**Isshin turned the camera to the stairs which Ichigo was came down, dress in jeans and a paint stained shirt his head bowed so you could not see his face. Only his head chin and neck. Isshin sighed from behind the Screen at what Ichigo was wearing and spoke to Ichigo. "You were supposed to put on the suit, on your bed". "No I don't want to because I'm not going" he said in a mumble **which _once again no one ever heard from him before.__** "**_**Well how about we find something in black, you would like to wear".** **Yoruichi with a grin at him,** the people who have ever met Yoruichi; could tell it was forced.** "Who are you; I've never seen you before, leave".**

**Yoruichi kept her force smile up against the hurtful demand and said "I'm our Aunty Cat this is your** **Uncle Kisuke" she points at Kisuke with her thumb, Ichigo still had his head bow, which he slowly lifted it up. **Everyone watching the video Gasp or cried, even the ones who had seen it before**. It was just so** **pained his eyes full of misery and begging and pleading, which even he didn't know what he was** **pleading for. He looks at Kisuke then Yoruichi** **"I don't want you or anyone to ever talk to me again.** **I hate you, I want you to leave. You have never been here before, so why should I talk to you; and let you help me in any way, you could want to kill me or my family and could just be a fraud, so leave and don't talk or touch me ever again, even if what you say is true I still hate for not being here before now".**

He said this in a lifeless and deadly voice with no heat that it scared everyone, even to this day he could be like that. They heard a shout **of "ICHIGO that rude now say sorry". They heard Isshin shout from behind the camera Yoruichi face had changed from** **her force grin to that of misery and sadness.** Everyone was sure if they were there at that moment, they would have heard Yoruichi's heart crack. **Ichigo look at the screen with these awfully eyes that** **scared everyone to the being of their souls. Ichigo spoke in a dead lifeless and sad voice once again this time talking to his dad. "I won't say sorry when I am, not truly sorry and believe it". He walk away Kisuke look at Isshin "I'm sorry he's so miserable and that you're sad, Yoruichi does understand. She nodded. But her eyes not leaving the trail Ichigo took into the kitchen, her eyes glistened a little in** **which she wiped away. Isshin nodded his thanks that they understood and said "let's go"**

It shut off no one had the heart say anything. While Rukia got up and got the next one. Even the Head Captain could not. No one noticed when Isshin got up and left for the front door.

Because when the video was played **it shows Isshin, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu with Yoruinchi and Kisuke in the front. The screen is zoomed in on them and you could see all there face's Isshin tearful face fill with the real tears that held sadness. Then Karin trying to mirror her brother's face, but could not so** **she just frowned and let a few tears out while holding Yuzu, who was bawling.**

No one noticed when two figure joined them but stayed in the back**. They heard music in the back and** **then saw the coffin get zoomed in on and they could tell it was open from the perfect view of the body** **when everyone was sitting, Yoruichi was by Ichigo but he took no noticed just stared at that coffin that held his heart**. Everyone a feeling of dread realizing this was not going to end well**.**

**They heard the minister get up and speak about Maski and what a wonderful mother and wife and daughter and sister; friend and how kind as well as how forgiving she was. They could see Ichigo glaring at the minister, and speaking to his father, but even with the minister talking you could hear them "he never even met mommy before, so why is he talking about her as though he knows her"? Ichigo spoke in a heated voice **that everyone was happy he was showing emotion.

**Isshin then spoke to answer his son; "Because it's his job and he is** **here, to help everyone show respect to your mother, he speaks to people before he makes his speech. So he can get an idea about what to say about her." Ichigo nodded but kept glaring at minister**, and everyone realized something that in that moment is where the new Ichigo was being born not quite there but some form of him.

**Then the** **minister finished his speak and called a lot of people up, and they gave there speaks the first was said** **to be her sister. Then a few of her friends then the twins spoke together and then Isshin went up. While Ichigo sat in his sit and listen to Isshin talk about how he met his lovely and beautiful mother. How she was** **funny and gentle and tender, kind and loving, then he look to his son and said**

"**I** **know my wife would not want anyone to blame her son Ichigo, who was with her when it happened but I also know she loved him and where she is, she will protect to him again someday. But would not blame him for her death, I know this with my hear-"then the shout "your wrong she would blame me" which came from Ichigo with tears running where down his face. "I killed my mommy I don't know how but I did, I did. I know I did. But I'll bring her back to life". Ichigo ran to the coffin before Yorunchi could stop him and screamed at the coffin "wake up mommy it's time to wake and tell me not to be bad and you forgive me, as long as I don't do it again.** **So wake up so I know that you forgive me mommy, please mommy it time to hug daddy and Karin and Yuzu, and me. So you can take me to karate.**

**When that was said a young girl with black hair **who everyone knew, who went to school with Ichigo **and saw Tatsuki they heard her cry and run to hug ichigo and say " it's okay Ichigo I'm always here for you, and** **never leaving your side your my best friend please stop crying". Ichigo did stop begging to his mom to wake up. But he did not stop crying but Tatsuki lead him back to his seat and held him in her lap and** **buried her head in his orange hair and cried with him. They heard Tatsuki say where best friends "so no** **secretes okay" and they saw Ichigo nod his head.**

Nobody noticed the women in the back with tears in her eyes. They're mind's were too captured by the screen and who Ichigo use to be. Or in Ichigo family who were stuck in the memories of how it was, even if they were only watching him from a far**. Ichigo turned to look at the coffin and they saw he had stopped crying but he stood near the back of the exit with Tasuki and the pleading in his eyes was still there as he looked at the coffin, while his family and other guest were in the front, his face showed** **not that of a nine year old who could move forward but that of a broken nine year who would forever be stuck living in that image forever.**

**They all heard Ichigo muttered " I'll change and I will not let anyone else suffer mommy, and I will protect those that cannot protect themselves" he took one more longing look at the coffin and grabbed Tatsuki hand and left through the** **door. Not bother trying to clean off the tear track that where left there. But he did square his shoulder and held hid head up high and kept walking they saw that Intel the door swung shut showing it two white doors with gold handles that you always saw in church.**

Everyone was silent, but all the women had tears running down there faces even Captain Soi-Fon could not believe what this boy had gone though. Then they all heard a gentle whisper of a voice say "you didn't keep that promise"; everyone heads shot to the back of the living room, where stood an older looking Tatsuki, then the one on the screen. Ichigo look at her and cleared his voice. "Tatsuki I um what when did you get you here?"

Tatsuki shook her head and laughed but it was had a bitter edge in it and she said "you never change do you"? To many it would seem she was asking him, but she was making a statement! She smiles a very bitter smile and answer him "your dad invited me".

"But yet again Ichigo, I will ask what are you hiding. That you can go to your new best friend Rukia but not me? Don't think I don't know she has something to do with it, because I know that she does. I also know these other people in the room dressed in black". They turned to look at her shock, she can see them others not so much.

"Are five of our classmate. I know you fight Monsters and look stronger then you are; I know Orihime and Uryuu as well as Chad know what going on and that you too are involved in something, the three friends she mentioned three look down in shame." But I do not know what or why or how or even how much danger you are in and why you go away for long period of times. So what do you have to say to me". Ichigo stared into her determined face and started to speak "okay Tatsuki, I'll tell you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 I really hope you enjoy it a lot it is edited so hope you enjoy reading.**

Chapter six

As I said this every head turned to look at me in shock. Then Tatsuki did something that shocked everyone, she glared and spoke in an icy voice that Ichigo wouldn't think was possibly, if he himself hadn't heard it.

"Why are you looking at him like that"? Then she smirks smugly. Ichigo knew that even if she was mad at him she would still defend him. That was the type of friend she was.

Tatsuki was hurt when Rukia came around although she never said anything. She saw them grow closer along with Chad, and Orihime with the bookworm from class Uryuu but her and the others where growing distance from them, as though they were forgotten. She knew they started to grow distance after the death of his mom, but they still stuck together and told each other everything until Rukia came then secrets came, and it felt like he did not even know she was there.

"Okay Ichigo please tell me what the hell is going on here. We knew each other since we were little and I knew you better than anyone at one time or another, you were my guy Ichigo and I thought I was your girl." No one saw Byakuya eyes glare at Tatsuki in jealous of the closeness they had.

"You are Tatsuki I will always be your guy and you my girl. Even when I get married you were always there so I will tell you."

The head captain look at her for just a second then Ichigo and nodded his approval to tell her, everyone gaped while Ichigo smile a little bit. Tatsuki smirk grew even smugger. Then her eyes switch back to Ichigo's. He stood and went on about his life, after the so called truck crashing in to his house; and Rukia and the way he fought hollows, then Byakuya and Renji coming for Rukia and taking her away, and how he, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad going all the way to soul society, the bouts and just everything they all had faced together up to that point. When he was done he look at her face and saw tears in her eyes.

She smiled a bitter smile and then spoke brokenly "Y-you rea-lly can't get a b-break can y-y-you"? Then the smile turned to bitter laughter. He down to the floor then to her again, "I knew there was more than any of you were telling me". The entire Captains look away to, give them a moment everyone but Kenpachi who just does care about privacy.

Tatsuki wiped her eyes and then look to Isshin and she said "he has some types he wants to show, there like a dairys of sorts". She pointed her thumb with her fist curled at Isshin. She wanted all the focus of her and on to someone else. He nodded and went to his room and grabbed a box off his closet shelf. While everyone downstairs sat in silence thinking over this boy, or their friend and what he had felt and feels and all he went thought and what he is going thought even now and how is not fair to him.

Isshin come back snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Putting in the first recording of his journal and he came up on the screen looking tired and worn and serious. **So yesterday my son was found with the dead body of my wife and I know how that happened, a hollow a**** bitter laugh that was humorless** **left Isshin mouth at the thought a hollow had killed his wife even if he wasn't full power at the time he still should have been aware that Ichigo would have attached hollows to himself and in doing that they went after people he was with as well."**** Man this is just unbelievable even if I don't have my powers I should not have at least ignore that my son had powers. In hopes not to have him in that world, foolish is what it was. Now my boy has to suffer because of it and is so upset that I can't even define it, it's so bad. He blames himself which I know is stupid but how could he know that, he doesn't even know what really happened"**

**They heard a whimper, "daddy can I sleep with you tonight"? "Of course little guy". It went blank.**

Isshin put in the next one in** which the house was filled with Christmas cheer even if the tree was small and the presents very little, but Ichigo was on the couch looking thirteen years old and holding Yuzu on his lap, with Karin snuggled up to his side. "We have little money this year not many patients just an enough to get what we need and Christmas for them and pay the bills". They heard Isshin whisper so not to let the kids hear him and there ready to open what little I could get them, Ichigo got a small job helping neighbors with anything and got his own presents so I could spend the money on the girls even though I didn't want to, I did because he wanted me to".**

"**Time to open presents" Isshin shouted making the girls jump off the couch and run to the tree. "Ichigo get them and hand them out" Ichigo got under the tree and pull out a lot more then there looked to be. He hand ten to the girls and three to his father while he got out two, small ones.**

**Isshin looked shocked at the presents and looked to his son with the camera no one could see Isshin shocked face but knew he was all the same. Ichigo watch his sister ripe them open and smiled at them. Yuzu held cock books and cleaning books and craft. While Karin had soccer ball and books of soccer knowing with help from Ichigo they would be able to read them. She always had soccer shoes.**

"**What did you get Ichi-nii"? They said in unison he opened and found the books he had wrapped. He smiled softly really happy with what he did with the money he made. They looked at the books then ran to the stairs and came back really fast; and handed him so homemade stuff which made him teary eye. It was a picture of them with their and father with a homemade frame from Yuzu and a pencils cup from Karin he held them both and thanked them. They ran back to their spots and Isshin put the camera down and spoke to Ichigo quietly "that was really nice Ichigo, and very selfless of you thank you". He shrugged it off and continued to watch them.**

When it turned off Byakuya turned to the boy that had become a thorn in his side with a puzzled look. "Why do that, instead of buying something you wanted you too were a child"? He looked to Byakuya and spoke in a DUH tone "because they are my sisters and I care and love them, they mean everything to me. They deserved it they worked really hard to move on without our mother. Yuzu took on house duties really young; while Karin tried to stay and help anyway she could and grew independent so not to cause us worry. I had everything at that moment I could ever want".

Byakuya started to feel like a horrible brother at that moment but let it go, his crush always seemed to grow even more, mush to his dismay, as Isshin put on the next one which was once by himself.

"**Rukia Kuchki came today and now my son is one of them, I hope he will be okay at least Kisuke is watching over him". He sighed then grinned "My son sure has come a long way since the death of his mother and I am proud of him, well goodnight".**

**Then the next one he was by himself "I wish I was there with my son today he learn that it was really a hollow by name of Grand Fisher that killed his mother. Not him but he still feels It's his fault somehow. I couldn't help because I had to stay with my girls and make sure they were safe.**

**Ja ne"**

Then the next thing that happen came as a surprise to everyone because they felt spiritual power they had not felt in a long while. They turned and noticed the glare of the Vizord's they look ready to fight in case, they were attacked. Ichiigo look over and shouted "What you guys doing here"? Shinji spoke we came to see you we didn't know they would be here". He spoke in hatred of the soul reapers Kaoyra **(the one with the pink kimono I can't spell his name)** look at Lisa "You are alive thank god" he sighed when she looked away. They heard her say "why does it still hurt to see you, when I claim I hate you all"? Ichigo sighed and spoke "I know the feeling Lisa sometime I wonder that about the Head Captain". She nodded and looked at Hiroyi as she glared at everyone. Then sat down with Shinji following and Ichigo spoke "come on just for today behave". They all nodded and too sat down.

Even Hiroyi but she kept glaring at every one still. Ichigo just sighed and Isshin started the next one while Tatsuki asked Ichigo questions about them and he told her told what part they played, and that was the reasons Shinji came to their school.

Tatsuki looked at them very grateful for what they had done for her 'brother' in ever thing but blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven and it too is edited yay soon I'll start a new chapter and get the story going again yay!**

Chapter seven

A lot a gasps flew throughout the room and people turned to look at Ichigo when they realized he was a vozord. Which Ichigo ignores, the head eyes wide further them any of them had seen. The Visords said nothing, but knew that if they ever did anything thing to their younger brother; they would take him in and Ichigo knew this too.

Then they turned** to the TV when Rukia came in with Karin and Yuzu and Isshin forgot about the camera and went to them. Rukia turned to Isshin "I couldn't find him anywhere and neither could the girls" Yuzu was crying Karin was frowning "I see well he'll have to take care of himself from now on."**

**She nodded and look at Yuzu then Karin who was on the verge of tears herself, and looking to the opposite of everyone with the frown and tears shining in her eyes not allowing them to fall. With frowns of their own Isshin and Rukia looked at both the girls. When Rukia got down and hugged Yuzu as well "I know I miss him too; and I'll beat him up when he comes back". Karin then walk away Isshin look at them and went and turned it off.**

Isshin looked at everyone, "so there's the movies, don't let me catch any of you every holding these thing against my son, or you answer to me".

As the Visords watch Isshin all their eyes soften thinking about their little brother even some of the coldest in the group.

But the other were in thought about this strange Royka boy, turn hero for Soul Society and knew it was so strange to see what he used to be like. Or as the family calls it Who He Use To Be.

When the head Captain spoke the silence was broken. "I see we were very wrong about you young Ichigo, you are also different than we thought as well".

Byakuya was the next one to speak, "I was so wrong about you, you're not only dumb brass and disobedient, you're just stupid to give up everything for your sisters and just not care what others think". Rukia look shocked at Byakuya and knew this was not going to end well.

Ichigo sister Yuzu got tears in her eyes wonder what she ever did to this guy. What no one knew was Byakuya had said all that to hide his true feelings, the love that had only moments ago been just a crush, so he said cold things to hide what he was really feeling.

Everyone who knew Ichigo and how he was with his sisters thought 'oh no, please be quite'. Than those that thought that was Rukia, Renji, Isshin and Tatsuki, Orhime, Chad; and Uryuu as well as Hitsugaya's team and Kisuke and Youchiri.

Karin looks at him and glared for the way he made Yuzu upset, and the insult to her brother. Ichigo stood up and walk to where Byakuya was, putting his face in Byakuya's, everyone just watch wonder what he would do.

"You can insult me, you can yell and attack me, you can disrespect me like do you. But you WILL NOT insult or disrespect my SISTERS, I love them but I would not expect you to understand what LOVE is seeing how you were all too willing to let soul society execute your sister, you no good, ass whole if I ever call you Captain; it will be in mockery and not anywhere close to respect".

Byakuya eyes where wide in shock. Think 'oh no, I never meant to make him so angry at me' While the others in the room could not believe how Ichigo talk to Byakuya. He stood and walk by his sisters sides then looked at Byakuya "Get out of our house; you are not welcome in it". Ichigo refused to think about how much what Byakuya said had hurt him; he is the guy Ichigo likes.

"Ichi-nii its okay, please don't kick anyone out". Yuzu spoke quietly from Karin's arms. Karin turned her eyes to Rukia and then to Byakuya "Rukia's your sister isn't she"? Byakuya didn't say anything. That was enough to tell Karin it was true.

Karin let go of Yuzu and walk up to Byakuya; nobody was prepared for what she did, but there was an echo of 'SLAP', around the room he was about to hit her back. But as he raised his hand she was still standing there with glare in her eye and then she spoke. Byakuya could not bring himself to hit her knowing he would only hurt the one he loves even more.

"You are no brother, you do not deserve that title; and you disgust me more than criminal's, and you listen to me. When hard times where here, my brother stood beside me; and held my hand, maybe not physical but he was always there", She looked around the room, to the quiet and shocked on lookers.

"I had decided to go to a party. I had just turned ten and I thought, I was now old enough, so I had asked my brother to give me a ride. He would not and order me not to go, I walk instead and I went in, there was alcohol and smoking, this was a party for teens and stuff but yet there were ten years old there, and that's is how old I am. I wish I had not gone, so I call my father hoping, to avoid my brother. I feared his angry; well that not true, I knew he would never hit me in anger but I feared the disappointment that would shine in his eyes, when I got home he was on couch; and Yuzu was nowhere. He looks at me with sad eyes, but not disappointment that I thought would show.

I had asked him. Why there was no disappointment? He said, because I was a child; and no one was perfect. He was sad I had gone; and ignore his judgment. Yes he would a little disappointment but his sadness over ruled that, We than spent the rest of the night watching movies, and then I woke up in my bed covered in the clothes I wore to the party, that morning he acted as though I never dishonor him and the family. When I asked him why on that, he said because I never dishonor him. Because he loved me and therefore I never could, he kissed my forehead and left, later that week he went missing after denying, who he was; and I met someone while he was gone, I meant another soul reaper".

She looks at Toshiro "and he said he was probably working on getting stronger somewhere; I knew he was. So you see"? She looks at Byakuya "instead of trying to kill your sister. You should have giving her comfort you say my brother needs to learn a few things. I think you need to learn a few things, from my brother". Byakuya in turn knew she was right, they could all learn a few things from Ichigo in fact.

She walks back over to Yuzu and Yuzu look at him "it's okay you don't have to go, you can stay". Ichigo just glared at him but Byakuya had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Shinji got and went over to the twin girls knowing they meant the world to Ichigo. "Yes he is strong" and then he did something out of character of him hugged them in a brotherly way, if they meant a lot to Ichigo then they meant as much to Shinji and he had no doubt the others felt the same.

Hiyori was watching everything with a hint of sadness. She can't deny it hurt when Ichigo didn't join them and she was disappointed when he had left, he was both a big brother and a younger brother to her. Big brother when he was wise and smart and made her and everyone in awe of him and little brother when he was a dumb ass and made rash and dumb choices. But she knew even with him being with the soul reapers he was still there for all of them and would be no matter what. So she would be there for him as well even if she never said.

"Yeah since Ichigo's our kin, that makes you our kin" Hiyori spoke with a confident smile. Karin just smiled at her the same way. "Which means if any one of you our dumb ass I'll sandal slap you" she smiled again. Karin then spoke "and I'll soccer slap you". Making all the vizords smile and laugh at the fact Hiyori made a friend.

Byakuya turns to look at Rukia as she looks out the window with tears shining in her eyes. He knew he was cruel to her and never looks at her or even acted like a brother. He knew she had forgiven him; and he still had not changed much, yes he look after her and protected but still he did not treat her like a sister.

Karin and most of the room looks at Ichigo the guy many knew as strong and stubborn and had believed him to be that way his whole life. He nodded and smirk "let's eat some of these snacks". Yuzu got up with a smile and start to serve everyone with most at the table for snacks except the Vizords, Byakuya, Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking between everyone and then stood, "come on everyone let's eat". Than they all followed him. Byakuya and Rukia in a thoughtful way, Ichigo with a heavily heart hoping Rukia was not hurt by what he had said, but he couldn't help it, he liked the guy yet he insulted his sisters, which hurt more than anything else. No guy not even one he like would get away with being so mean to his sisters.

The Vizords did just like they normal did, with Kensei and Mashrio arguing it out as always. Shinji and Hiyori though looked at ichigo in worried and hoping he was taken this entire situation okay.

Lisa had pulled out her manga and reading it while walking indifferently but everyone knew she was hurting having to see her old Captain who she cared about dearly even though no of them wanted to admit to each other. They all missed soul society.

Then Rojuro was looking in his acting like nothing was bothering and nothing was really too bothersome to him, just that a hair had fallen out of place and he had to fix it. But beside him was Love who to act as though he could care less about all the soul reapers, in the house but deep down he hurt and still was bitter about all that had happen with them.

Hachigen was walking around and worryingly over everyone one hoping all this would not turn into chaos. As they all got to the table then just grabbed everything and acted as though nothing was bothering and the goti 13 wasn't watching them. Rukia filled her plate and went over to Renji who was joking around with Yumichkia. Byakuya didn't take anything, and stood by the end of the table thinking over everything that happened today.

Ichigo got some food and look over the room as his eyes landed on Toshiro said Captain Look up and Ichigo looked away missing the hurt expression on Toshiro face than anger. Lisa was sitting on a chair by herself picking at her food while pretending to read with tears leaking out but nobody could tell because her face was hidden behind the manga. But two did notice's Ichigo and Shunsui. Ichigo walked over to her an put his hand on her shoulder and when she look up he smile sadly at her than spoke softly "Talk to him, you can't run away forever". She glared but it came out as a grimace instead.

But she got up and walks over to him anyway. As she neared him he stops laughing with Utaike and looked at her with a serious look. Everyone seems to look over but Lisa ignores them and spoke in a soft sad and hurt voice.

"You were my Captain the one I look up to and cared for very deeply, I thought you cared too. You always said you would be there for me and our squad, but when I really needed you. You weren't there for me; you let me go without a fight, and sided with the Head Captain when you knew he was wrong. That hurt MORE THAN anything else, was I so easily throw aside? I became bitter and hurt, that I told myself I did not care, but I do and it still hurts".

She said with a look of determination and tears gather in her eyes; then she went back to her chair and ignored everyone again leaving behind a guilty and sad Shunsui who knew he had been in the wrong. They all knew that the whole soul society had been wrong for what they had done to the vizords and the Head Captain wondered if they would ever forgive them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is eight, edited and all, now next chapter will be a brand new one and not edited so if yay for me and thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter eight

Even though Lisa went back to her seat and pretending to read, she could still feel everyone's' eyes on her, which she wanted, gone. She felt her Vizords friends and there sadness for her, she felt those who did not know her looking at her with pity. Then those that did not stand up for her in her time of need, they look on; with regret and guilt and she ignored it all.

Everyone was so busy looking at the girl that sat in the living room pretending to read, and pretending her sorrow was not there, only two people saw an orange hair man go upstairs with tears in his eyes.

One by the name of Toshiro Hitsyugya and he did not want to try and comfort someone, who wouldn't even look at him. The other one was Karin and she felt her heart ache, that even though she knew this would end in a shouting match, and embarrassment she thinks it would be a good way to release the tense feelings, in his heart so she headed up. Ready to egg him on, to let go of that pain inside heart.

When she was near his door and was about to enter, she had expected him to at least be crying and so much easier to egg him on, but when she enter and he look up scowl no tears at all no proof of tears. Just him sitting on his bed like it was any other day, she got angry at him, for him, she could take this no longer, and so she screamed without thought as it echo thought out the house.

"I HATE YOU LIKE THIS ICHI-NII" Ichigo month open "I don't understand Karin what is wrong"? YOU ICHI-NII IS WHAT IS WRONG, AND I KNOW YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I CAN'T HANDLE YOU ACTING AS THOUGH YOUR OKAY WHEN YOU ARE NOT, WHY CAN'T YOU EVERY COME TO ME. I'M YOUR SISTER, I CAN HELP, BUT WILL YOU LET ME NOOOOO Karin drew out this part, and Ichigo said something that made her blood boil.

"Karin I can't go to you it is my burden to carry and I must carry, it by myself, and I know your my sister Karin but this is not something you need to worry About okay, now tell me what I can do to make you happy"?

Something inside Karin snap at those words, that he always wanted her to be happy, even at risk of his own happiness and he did anything to make it happen, and then tears started to pour out of her eyes. She too had not cried in a while, and then she started to shout IT'S NOT ABOUT ME, IT ABOUT YOU AND YOU BEING HAPPY I CAN'T HANDLE KNOWING YOUR NOT HAPPY, AND DON'T SAY YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU AREN'T, SO PLEASE ICHI-NII JUST TELL ME WHY YOU THINK YOU KILLED MOMMY PLEASE, JUST LET IT OUT, SO YOU CAN BE HAPPY AGAIN"?

Karin knees buckled and fell to ground crying and something in Ichigo self-control crack. As he got tears in his eyes, looking at his upset sister, he rose to pick her up bridal style, but she push his hands away which, he still manage next try to pick her up. she cried into his shirt "I hate you, you big dummy I hate you hate you I LOVE YOU ICHI-NII" When he was down stairs he has his eyes full of tears and pain he felt as through Karin had slapped him, in the face when she started to cry he couldn't hold it in either.

When he reached the bottom steps he set Karin down on the ground and was heading for the front door. But the sobs of his sister took more out of him, he thought and he crack inside and without any thought of the people that had come in and looked upon the brother and sister, he cried standing up.

Although he was crying, he was just dripping tears on the floor, when he felt someone small hug him around the middle, he looked upon them and saw it was Karin, and she was full out sobbing which broke what _little _control he had left. He crumbled to the ground with Karin in his lap, he sobbed his eyes out. As everyone looked upon this powerful man fall to the ground, and sob with his little ignored the crowd that was in the house and continue to cry as though no one was there.

They to cried every one of them even Kenpachi, had a small tiny tear in his eyes, which he would deny if ever asked. Maybe even kill the person who asked.

But they realized as he sat and watched this man cry. That he was crying, not because his mom was dead, but that his sister did not know her. He cried for the childhood that he had lost and never got back, he cried for the change of his family, and bitter pain in his heart and for the guilt he had carried for so very long.

But mostly he cried for the childhood, he himself refused to live after his mother death. He had refused to stay a child and though no one blames him for that choice, he still cried, because he himself chose to let go of that childhood.

Every one of them knew that, this battle with Azien had taken its toll on everyone, and they also knew he still held far too much guilt in his heart. But they would try and help, even Soi-Fon no matter how much she deny she always want a brother and a true family, other than the one she really had even though she had at first been annoyed at this man, Had defeated them all in order to save Rukia but as time dragged on she saw him as an ally, and an strong man. She had though not admit to anyone had started to think of him as a nephew.

Byakuya looked on at the young who had stolen his heart without knowing. Then Karin spoke in a hoarse voice from her crying. "Please everyone on calm down, your emotions our driving me insane" making everyone shocked thinking she can feel our emotions.

Byakuya went over to them which surprised them all, when he help Ichigo up and handed some tissues to them both. "Do you have a headache Karin?" he asked quietly in case she did. "Yeah I do from all the wacked out emotions that have been going on." She answered him drowsily and fell asleep in her brothers arms.

Byakuya picked her up and looked at Ichigo, "I'll lay her on the couch" Making Ichigo nodded in shocking but with Yourichi and Kisuke to looked at them knowing but everyone else to be confused but Yuzu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi please don't kill me I know it's been so long since my last update but I am having a bad case of writers block. LAME I know! Okay I know it's short and I am putting it up now just so you have something while I work on the next little bit of it so yeah.**

**Sorry it's so short!**

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE A POLL YOU HAVE TO VOTE ON AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Bleach don't know the name of who does just knows it's not me! WAAAAHHHH! So sad!**

As Karin took her nap everyone else around the room was deep in thought and Ichigo who stood over the couch as if to protect his sister, from some unseen evil. But really he was in deep thought as well. Had he really hurt Karin that much? If so why hadn't she told him? I mean he really had tried to move and show them that he was fine.

Everyone else was more worried about both of them like how Ichigo and the way he seems to have a mask, no one can fully see through. Then with Karin, apparently being able to feel people emotions, which was a very rare thing in soul society for sure. The only person to have it as far as anyone knew of, is Juushiro. He had to work really hard to control it. Plus he didn't start to feel people emotions, until after he became a soul reaper.

So that then that raises the question. 'Why was Karin showing the signs so early, if she shouldn't be feeling the emotions yet ?'

Then Isshin was worried about how his children seem to not have moved on from their mother's death like he believed they had. He turns his head to look out the window and see the blue sky thinking 'what do I do now Masaki, how do I help them move on, like you would have wanted them too, and help Ichigo understand it isn't his fault? Have I failed as their father my beloved?'

Kisuke looked around the room and can't help but to sigh, thinking they had a lot of things to talk about. Especially if they were to work to together .He looks at the Vizords, who are looking at Ichigo their 'brother' in silent, worrying over him; how this must be affecting him.

Kisuke then turns to study the Soul Reapers who seem to be doing the same, except Toshiro, who was in the back looking at Ichigo and Karin in longing for anybody else but Kisuke, would wonder what he was longing for? But Kisuke knew it was a family. More than just any family through he wanted the Kurosaki Clan as his family, more than any other Clan.

**Okay so the poll question is should Karin have a sword or should she have a different weapon and if a different weapon? What do you have in mind for that?**

**For the weapon choice I let you guys give Idea's for two Chapters then I'll some and you guys vote on that or… you can just do sword and if that wins no need to worry about the weapons.**

**So vote please!**

**Please Review! No flamers please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own bleach if I did do you think I would be on this site!?**

A few hours later everyone was moving around the house. With certain people trying to avoid, other certain people. Which was making Yoruchi aggravated by it all, especially when they should have been trying to figure out a way to get along, so that they could work together, making it possible for them to win this war because at this rate they were not going to win.

Karin was still sleeping when she last glanced over to her, six minutes ago. Ichigo had taken a chair to sit on and looks to be in deep thought. Everyone else was divided among the room. The exiles her, Kisuke and Isshin, although he was not an exile; just a run away in a sense, and they were in the middle between them all expect Ichigo and his sisters who were by the couch which was in front of them all.

Yoruchi finally can't take it anymore and she shouts "That's it; I cannot take this much longer. We all know we have to work together to win this damn war. So why are we not trying to figure out a way to make that happen!?"

Karin is startled awake by the shout and lifts her head to look at Yoruchi "What do you, why aren't they already working together? I mean especially if they have the same objective?" she while looking from Yoruchi and then to her brother.

Ichigo sighs "Karin the thing is, that a Vizords is part Hollow, and the Soul Reapers they-

"are all a bunch of raises bastards, that refused to listen to what really happened" yelled an enraged Hiyro. With the other Vizords but Ichigo nodding in agreement. All the the Roup Reaper Captains look at them and for once are ashamed when they realized how they all believe that and not just the impulsive and rash ones.

Ichigo sighs "Well yeah, but they are trying to give people more of a chance now. Karin the thing is Soul Reapers don't like Hollows and since us vizords are part Hollow they don't us."

Karin jumps up and looks interlpus at the room before her "You mean you can't set aside your differents to help people and fight this stuiped War I have been hearing so much about. WOW, you know I think I gave you SouL Reaper people to much credit. Which is a shame because I thought Soul Reapers where about Honor but now I hear they blame people for being part Hollow and have cast aside those people. Well I am telling you all I am happy I am not related to any of you, if this is how you treat your people, I don't want to be a part of you. Plus I am soo happy I have my loyal and non-judgmental brother Ichigo.

Then she walks into the kitchen while whispering to herself "I cannot believe I looked up to those judgmental people." She left leaving behind shocked Soul Reapers, amused exiles, and smug Vizords and leaving behind a confused sister; with a proud brother. I mean that is what he has been trying to tell the Soul Reapers for a while now.

Kisuke snapped his fan open and waved it in front of his face "Now are we ready to finally listen to the Vizords and listen to what happened that day or are we, going to lose a war?" he asked with a grin but in a somber voice.

The head Captain looked to were Karin had left from and then looked at the Vizord then turned his intense look to Ichigo. Then he nodded "Very well lets us hear what happened that day, Shinji."

So Shinji went into the story of what Azien had done to make them Vizords and how he used Kisuke's research for what he did to them.

When he was done all the Soul Reapers started to feel really crappy for not listen to them in the first place. Karin who had wound up coming back sometime during the explanation, was looking even more mad and was glaring at the Soul Reapers. The room held a very somber and tense atmosphere.

Karin was so mad that she could do anything but get and leave the living room for her bedroom, without saying anything and her feet hitting the floor was the only sound being heard.

Shinji sighed loudly, "Well we are taking off, hope you feel better Ichigo and I hope your sister does too." He leaves in a huff making everyone know he is to angry about what happened with Soul Society. But then the way the other Vizords glare at the Soul Reapers said they all are made at them still.

The Head Captain finally speaks up after another long tense silence "well we should be getting back to expect Captain Hitsugaya's team, they stay until we have a meeting in Soul Society which everyone The Vizords, exiles, and runaway's are to being coming to, pass on the word, he says getting up and leaving with the other Captains.

"You know Shinji and them, aren't going to like being told they have to do something, especially form the Head Captain." Kisuke states in his false cheerful voice making them all glare at him "Yeah I know they will blow." Yoruchi states back in agreement.

**Here you go I have updated once more I really hope you liked it. I really am trying to get out of my writers block so yeah!**

**Tell me what you think just no flamers! Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

After everyone left Toshiro started to walk out and Isshin couldn't help but watch him go, knowing he was hurting and not knowing what he could do to help the poor kid. For that really is what he is a kid, and now he is a Captain at such a young age too.

He had truly figured someone else would take over his spot and Toshiro could still be a lieutenant. But it seemed he was wrong and to top everything, his children were still torn up about the death of their mother. What could he do to help them through?

Rangiku watched as her Captain left and decided to follow him, sparing one last glance at her ex-Captain. Yumichika and Ikkaku decided to follow them as well.

The only ones who stayed behind were Renji, Rukia and Ichigo's human friends. Tatsuki also looked at them all, than she looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, tell me something, are we still friends and done with the secrets from each other, or is there always going to be lies when these Soul Reapers are involved, because, I don't want that kind of friendship and you should also tell the others, what's been going on, they're worried about you!?" After Tatsuki asked the question that had been on her mind a while and stated what she thought. She started to walk out without waiting for a response from him.

Maybe she didn't want to know his answer or maybe she was just giving him time to think about it, all she knew for sure was she was still feeling hurt by what Ichigo had done. After grabbing a handful of chips, she walk to the front door, but when she reached the front door she turned around and swept her eyes over the room, her glaze finally landing on Ichigo "We were really close , once, I truly hope one day we can be again."

Which she truly did mean. Karin sighed and then look to Yuzu "I think we shouldn't waste such good food and have fun even if it ended on a little bit of a sour note." She stated to her sister who nodded happily with Karin's idea and went to get everyone food.

While Karin talked with Chad or more like had a mostly one-sided conversion but it didn't bug her. Which made Chad know that was just another thing trait Karin with her brother, not being bother by the silence and being able to talk to him anyway and understand him just the same.

Ichigo also sat down and just talked with them, joking and started verbal spats with Renji like he always does, it was just there type of friendship and neither minded it while they both also knew they cared for one another. Then Renji said something to mess with everyone, but also meaning every word. "You know Ichigo, my Captain likes you. Hope you can handle when you become a idem. Making Ichigo freeze then shouting a "WHAT!" along with the other people in hearing range of the conversion.

"I am joking man, gosh just take a what's the thing you humans call it? Renji puzzled "A chill pill?" Karin asked while rolling her eyes.

But Renji statement, that he didn't know was the truth caused Ichigo to have a reaction Ichigo himseld did not want to think about at all.


End file.
